


Spin Me Around

by TheNameIsBritney



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Guitars, M/M, Single Parents, thomas is a cute small child in this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNameIsBritney/pseuds/TheNameIsBritney
Summary: Single Dad!Roman meets Barista/Guitarist!Virgil in a coffee shopOriginally posted on my Tumblr @romanticsanders!





	Spin Me Around

“Thomas, please sit down.” 

“But I wanna talk to the pretty guitar man!” 

 _‘I do too.’_ Roman thought, his eyes flickering up to the slightly raised stage at the front of the coffee shop where a purple-haired man was performing. His head was lowered as he fingered the strings slowly, Roman’s eyes drifted to the man’s fingers and for a moment he was entranced. 

And then he remembered. He quickly but gently grabbed hold of Thomas’ shoulders and placed him on his lap, rubbing his back gently. 

“How about this, after the…Pretty Guitar Man is finished with his performance, then we can see if perhaps he’d like to talk to us, okay?” Roman suggested, locking eyes with the 5-year-old. He looked contemplative for a moment before nodding and settling into his father’s embrace.

“Okay, daddy.” Roman smiled and ruffled his son’s hair lightly, his eyes settling back on the beautiful barista. 

They had been going to the small coffee shop, named ‘Brewed Awakening’, for a few months now - It was a part of their routine. Roman would drive Thomas to school, drop him off, and then come in for a coffee before heading to the theatre (A large iced vanilla latte with an extra shot, of course). Then, Roman would pick up Thomas and they would go back to Brewed Awakening together. Roman would memorize his lines or read and Thomas would colour or do his homework (His usual order for Roman and a hot chocolate for Thomas).

In that routine was something - or some _one_  - who stood out above the rest. Virgil. 

The tall, dark, and handsome barista who Roman saw everyday. Just the thought of seeing him made Roman’s heart start to race and his cheeks begin to flush. It was unusual - he’d never had a problem pursuing people before but with Virgil it was…different, somehow. 

Maybe it was the way that Virgil seemed to pay no mind to him even when he used his most charming smile or the way Virgil didn’t seem to heed his witty - sometimes on the virge of flirty - banter at times (Though Roman did suspect he saw a hint of a smile when he referenced The Lion King whilst ordering his usual once). 

Roman swore that one of these days he would actually garner the courage to ask Virgil for a date or a phone number - just something more than his usual drink and occasional pastry. 

Roman watched as Virgil finished his set and mumbled out a quiet ‘Thank you’ to the audience before slinking offstage and making a beeline for the door into the back of the coffee shop where two other men stood - one clad in a light blue polo shirt and a grey cardigan and one in a black shirt and tie, two other baristas working at the store.

In his distracted haze, Roman didn’t notice Thomas slip off his lap and run towards Virgil as fast as his little legs could carry him. Roman snapped out of it and ran after him but only caught up with him when he’d already reached the small group of men. 

‘ _Oh god,’_ Roman thought,  _‘I guess today is the day.’_

* * *

Everyday was the same old routine. 

Virgil would get up at 6am, change into his uniform, and walk from his apartment to the small coffee shop owned by his friend Patton. He would meet up with Patton there and together they would begin to set up the shop for that day’s customers. Then at 9:45am, like clockwork, in would walk  _him_. 

Roman, or Princey as Virgil had come to calling him in his head, would walk into the small shop and place his order. The first time Virgil saw him, his hands began to sweat and he almost dropped the cup he was writing Roman’s name and order on. Virgil almost couldn’t look away from his dashing smile but he forced himself to look down. 

 _‘He’s gonna notice you staring and think you’re weird!’_ He thought, scribbling a ‘VT + ES’ on the cup - signifying Roman’s order - and quickly announcing ‘next’ and serving the next customer. 

As the day wore on, Virgil couldn’t stop thinking about the handsome man he’d seen that morning and wondering if he’d see him again. And he did, a few hours later. 

But this time with a kid in tow. 

 _‘God, of course he has a kid. He probably has a perfect family and a perfect life and he and his son play catch and…stuff.’_ Virgil ran out of steam as the words ‘Hi, how can I help you?’ came out of his mouth almost automatically. Of course this would happen to Virgil.

Everyday after that was almost like torture. Roman came in twice everyday at exactly the same time, once alone and once with his child. Virgil would serve them and then go to do his set on stage with his guitar. Normally he would never have voluntarily performed in front of  _people_  but Patton had asked so nicely and Virgil found he kind of liked playing for a crowd - so long as he kept his head bowed and his eyes closed, it was almost like playing in his room. 

One day though, something changed. Virgil finished his set and said ‘thank you’ before rushing off stage and walking speedily over to where Patton and his husband Logan were standing. As he approached them, he felt a light tap on his leg. He looked down and saw a little boy with the brightest, most expressive brown eyes he’d ever seen looking up at him. His heart began to pound. Wait, wasn’t this…?

“You were really good, mister!” The little boy exclaimed, a wide grin settling on his face. Virgil felt a smile creep onto his face - he could see Patton hold back a squeal from the corner of his eye. 

“Um…thank you-”

“Thomas! You have to warn me before you run off like that, little prince!”  _Oh, God._

Virgil froze and looked up, only to see Roman rushing over to his son, kneeling and holding onto his hands lightly. 

Roman felt eyes on him and he looked up to see three sets of eyes staring at him and Thomas. Roman stood up and cleared his throat, wrapping an arm around Thomas’ shoulders and standing behind him, smiling charmingly at all of them.

“My apologies if my son interrupted you three, he was just…so excited to meet you. Your guitar playing was lovely.” Roman remarked, lowering his voice by just a smidge and looking towards Virgil. Virgil could’ve fainted on the spot.

Roman and Virgil stood there for a second, looking at each other. Patton and Logan looked at one another, knowing looks on their faces. 

“Hey, Virgil, you’ve been working so hard today, why don’t you take your break?” Patton suggested, a bright and friendly smile on his face. Virgil’s head turned to face his boss and friend and he furrowed his eyebrows. 

“But-”

“Virgil.” Patton gestured over to Roman with his eyes before taking Logan’s hand and walking behind the counter, leaving Virgil alone with Roman and Thomas. 

“Um…I…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get you in trouble or anything with your boss.” Thomas looked remorseful too, his lip quivering.

“Did we get you in trouble? I’m so sorry, mister!” Thomas exclaimed. Virgil’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

“No, no, um…My boss is just…he’s…you guys didn’t get me in trouble, don’t worry about it.” Virgil stammered, eyes flitting around the room. “I’m um…I’m glad you both liked my set. I’m Virgil.” Roman smiled.

“My name is Roman and this little marathon runner is Thomas. It’s very nice to meet you.” Roman said, sensing the nervous energy coming off of Virgil. “We um…if you don’t have any responsibilities to tend to, perhaps…perhaps you could sit with us for a moment?” Virgil’s eyes widened and his mouth formed a little ‘o’ (something Roman found quite adorable). 

“I-I wouldn’t want to intrude on your time together…” 

“Please join us! You can help me colour in my dragon witch!” Thomas said, bouncing in place. Virgil perked up slightly.

“A dragon witch, huh?” Virgil looked at Roman who’s eyes looked bright and hopeful. “In that case…how could I refuse?” Thomas exclaimed happily and began walking back to their table, dragging Roman behind him. 

“Thank you for indulging him. And…me.” Roman said quietly, smiling tenderly at Virgil. His heart was beating fast. 

“No problem. Um Thomas is a cute kid…your…partner is really lucky to have you both.” 

“Oh, I don’t have a partner.” Roman and Virgil looked at one another and somehow, something in the air changed. 

Virgil had a feeling this was the start of something wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote and posted this on my tumblr (romanticsanders) like 9 months ago?? But I wanna slowly start putting my fics up here! I just like the ao3 format a lot more than Tumblr since it's more consistent and organised!
> 
> I hope you guys like this fic!! If you want to you can follow me on tumblr cause I always upload my fics there! 
> 
> The title is a reference to the song 'Spin Me Around' by Patent Pending!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> \- Brit xx


End file.
